Kill the Pain
by XUndeadxZimX
Summary: So my OC Kil, has decided to do something drastic. That something is written in this little story, duh! Though before you read please know that this has nothing to do with any of my other future stories. Thank you for checking this out.


**Kill the Pain **

"I tried to kill the pain…" Kil mumbled weakly, "But only brought so much more…" At this point Kil was breathing very heavy, and in the dark bathroom, it echoed. The sound of her pain mocked her, it made her want to die, sadly though… that little wish was happening right now. The "little mistake" that caused this incident happened about a week ago.  
-Scene Change-  
"Stop it, K!" said Gir, in a fit of laughter. You see, Kil had Gir in a position where she was tickling him furiously. She then proceeded to pick the small S.I.R. unit up and swing him around, holding on tightly to his robotic claws. Suddenly, "KIL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROBOT?" Zim screamed in anger. Startled, Kil let go of Gir while spinning and he flew into the wall. Needless to say, Gir violently crashed and he broke apart… oil was **EVERYWHERE**! Zim was so upset that he kicked Kil out, and nearly cried about Gir's condition. Gir was **NOT** well off, Zim managed to put him back together but he just won't wake up. In a way, Gir is in a robot coma and Kil blames it all on herself.  
-Scene Change-  
And that's what brings us here, as of current. As Kil lays on the cold, dark, diseased restroom floor in a pool of crimson, she sheds a few tears. She thought she deserved to die, so it shall be. In her hand she clutched a simple kitchen knife, she kept on tightening her grip… more blood dripped slowly down her palm onto the floor. Kil knew what to expect if she looked at her arms, but what she found shocked her more than imaginable. She thought she had only made a few cuts, but, instead she found 13 jagged cuts that were really deep. So in her last moments laying there Kil silently spoke her last words, "Please, Zim, please… forgive me… I'm sorry…" So there laid Kil, tears streaked on her porcelain disguised face, and pools of disguised crimson soaking her and the now warm tiles of the floor. Though taped on the broken bathroom mirror was a note marked, "for Zim."  
-Scene Change-  
The next day, Zim set off on a search to apologize to Kil for being so harsh. He wanted to tell her that Gir had made a full recovery and was expecting her to be home to tell her that he'd missed her so much. Zim kept on calling her on his communicator but nothing had come up except a "do not disturb " warning. He decided he had enough of searching manually and then proceeded to pull out his tracking device, Kil had her DNA put into it for tracking purposes and safety precautions. The signal had finally picked up and Zim had followed it to the park's public restroom. He had found the women's side locked and proceeded to casually knock, "Kil, are you in there?" He then waited a few minutes before he realized something, the air smelled… like metallic. He knew that smell, it meant blood. He then looked around worriedly, for any possible witnesses. He proceeded to get out his pack lasers and blast the damn door open. What he found shocked the hell out of him, there on the ground lay a limp Kil. She was covered in blood and and she had dried tears on her face. He ran over to her dead body and cradled it in his arms. "Why?" He silently asked her, knowing already. "I never meant for this to happen, Goddamnit!" His forefinger was drawing little shapes on her face, he was crying by now. Tears ran down his face and onto her's . In a way, he wanted to kill himself but he just couldn't. He had to keep on living, to continue Kil's legacy and to tell everyone her heroic deeds before… this. He got up, wiped his face, and draped her small frame over his shoulder. He was just about to leave when he looked at something in the cracked, broken mirror of the restroom. He saw a note, just for him. "Better take this with me." He remarked silently. He left, quietly and as quickly as he could. His feet weren't as light and focused as they could be, one of the two reasons was he was carrying Kil's dead body, and the other was because he was so shocked from the situation it would take him a long ass time to ever recover… if he ever does. He jogged home, the moonlight reflecting on their faces. He finally made it to his destination.  
-Scene Change-  
Zim decided that the best way to approach this was to go straight to the backyard to give Kil a burial otherwise Gir would be so upset if he found out. He proceeded to carve a metal plate that went into the ground that said "My best friend, Kil Blackout, she was loved by all, and feared gravely by many, may she rest in peace." Zim made up the name 'Blackout' because it was one of Kil's favorite songs by Linkin Park. He then dug a hole and put her 6 feet under. As he was burying her he kissed her head and mumbled, "I'm the one who is sorry… please forgive me." And then buried her completely. He then went inside the house, walked up to Gir, put on a fake smile and said with the last bit of control in his voice, "Kil had to leave us Gir, Irk needed her for another assassin's job. She was sent to the tyranny filled world of Cthulhu where she is needed to assassinate their leader. She doesn't know when she'll be back, but she wanted you to know that she will miss you." Gir was very joyed with this little lie, of course he couldn't know different. At least Gir never goes into the back yard. He then looked up to his master with the biggest happy face and said, "I love K! She was my bestest friend ever! She always talked about you master, how nice you were to her and how long you've been friends. She even mentioned a few of your adventures master!" At this Zim pat Gir's cyan filled head and went to his lab briskly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he found earlier, he read it to himself. "Zim, I'm so sorry for what had happened to Gir knowing what he meant to you, I'm also sorry about making our amazing friendship crumble to shit. I know that I love you like a brother, even if it makes me defective. I know I am defective, that's why I'm cutting myself as I write this. Remember that I'll always love you, even if you don't love me. It's why you're the strongest Irken I know. Stay strong and do what YOU think is right. Don't forget about me unless you want to. ~Kil" As he read the last few sentences he had started to tear up again. He then collapsed on the lab floor mumbling, "I love you too, like a sister unit. We will see each other again, just not now. I'll never forget about you…"  
-End-  
Well that was a quick one shot considering that I took up writing again. I bet most of you are like… wait a minute, this makes no sense whatsoever because she has no other stories made! Well, yeah, you're right… for now! So I will make a story that will actually explain what Kil looks like and such. Also, byt the way this will have NOTHING to do with Kil in reality. This never really happened to her. Or she'd be dead. Like, never be written in a story from now on, dead. Expect to hear from me for now on, and if not… PM me and yell at me to get off of my ass and write! Thank you guys for reading.


End file.
